Two In A Million
by banksiesbabe
Summary: [Cheaper By The Dozen] Kara Wilson and her older brother Thomas move next door to the Baker family. They have a shady past and the Baker's will do anything to uncover the past. In the process secerts will be revealed, hearts will be broken, and new love
1. The New Girl

* * *

Cheaper By The Dozen Kara Wilson and her older brother Thomas move next door to the Baker family. They have a shady past and the Baker's will do anything to uncover the past. In the process secerts will be revealed, hearts will be broken, and new loves will arise.

This is my first Cheaper By The Dozen fan fiction. It mostly reflects on Sarah, Jake, Lorraine, Charlie, Thoma Wilson, and Kara Wilson. I don't anything that has to do with the movie, except Thomas and Kara. Here's the first chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Sarah's POV: 

I glanced up at the house that was next door to ours. It was about the same size as ours, but I

liked it more then this one. The reason that I liked it more than my own at the moment was

because everyone was running around like a chicken with their head cut off or something. Every

since dad decided to bring his work home things went from bad to worse. I shook my head a bit

as I turned my attention back to Jake, who had found a huge spider on the back yard porch and

had decided to put it in Lorraine's room. He sat on one of the small chairs, arms crossed, big

frown on his face. "Should've listened to me." I stated as I flopped down on the floor. He just

frowned even more at me as I grinned at him. Jake and I were usually pretty close, partner's in

crime, if you will. We were the masterminds in every prank that went down in this house. I don't

know why this time would have been very different, except for the fact that the new girl that had

moved next door had come over. Jake and I had been sitting on the porch when I spotted

something odd going on at the next house. I ran to the fence that separated the two house's. A

few seconds later Jake was at my side. "What are we looking at" he had questioned me. I had

given a small shrug. First I saw the people who were most likely the mom and dad. They looked

like they were heading to some type of fancy party. I heard Jake laugh so I gave him a hard

shove, that shut him up quickly. The next person that stepped out of the car was a boy around

Lorraine's age. He really didn't seem that interesting to me. The last person I saw step out was

the most interesting looking person of them all. She seemed to be around me and Jake's age,

maybe a bit older **1**. She was wearing a skirt and a white tank top. She didn't look a thing like the

other three. She had long black hair, while they had blonde hair, or in the dad's case grayish

hair. Her skin was a lot darker then theirs. "I bet she's adopted." I said as I looked over at Jake.

He didn't seem to hear me as he kept his eyes on the girl. "Wow." he muttered under his breath

as he watched them disappear into the house. He looked over at me"Pinch me." he said,

holding out his arm. I gladly accepted his request as I grabbed his arm and gave it a hard

squeeze. He jumped a bit, letting out a small yelp as he yanked his arm away from me. I grinned

as he rubbed the spot, glaring at me. I glanced back at the house, almost hoping that the girl

would come back out. I heard someone calling our name as I looked back over at our house.

Dad came storming across the yard, fire coming out of his ears. I let out a sigh as I looked over

at Jake. He had a guilty look on his face. "You moron, you actually put the spider in her room."

He nodded his head a bit as he glanced around, looking for a way to escape the wrath of dad.

Too late, dad reached us and grabbed Jake by the ear. He was muttering things as he pulled

a yelping Jake back to the house. I followed behind the two of them, gazing back at the house

one last time. I ran into the house and that was how we ended up back here. It was pretty

boring just sitting here, waiting for Jake, I stood up and started to pace back and forth. Jake

didn't seem to notice me as he glared at the wall. I heard a faint knock and glanced over at

Jake, He grinned at me as we clamored down the doors. Lorraine was already at the door. She

looked over at us and smiled. "Jake, Sarah, come and meet the new neighbors." We slowly

walked over to the door and peered out. I grinned over at Jake as we both recognized the girl

from next door. The older brother was standing next to her, but I didn't see the parents

anywhere. "Jake, Sarah, meet Thomas Wilson and his sister Kara."

* * *

1. I don't know how old excatly Jake and Sarah are so I'm guessing their about 14 or so. Since I'm not sure, I'm going to say that their 14. If anyone know's how old they really are, please tell me so I can change it a bit.

* * *


	2. Meet and Greet pt 1

* * *

Okay, here's the second chapter in Two In A Million. I hope you like it.

* * *

Lorraine's POV:

I was having an almost perfect day until Jake had to ruin it. The little ass. My day had started out

perfect. Jenny, my best friend, had called to tell me that Jessie, one of our other friends, had

called and told her that a guy around our age was moving in next door. After we were done

talking, I decided that if Jessie was telling the truth I might as well dress up for the occasion. I

usually wouldn't dress up over a silly rumor, but I had heard dad talking to mom about new

neighbor's. Plus nobody said that wishful thinking was a bad thing. I finished getting ready a

while later. I practically skipped from the bathroom to my room, passing by Charlie I grinned at

him, giving a small wave. He raised an eyebrow at me as he shook his head a bit before

disappearing down the stairs. I really didn't know what was making me this hyper. It might have

been from what Jenny had told me, but that couldn't be all there was. I entered my room and

locked the door. I walked over to my closet as I gazed inside, grabbing random items out of it and

holding them up. I heard a small knock on the door and a small voice. "Lor, open up." I

recognized it as Mark's. I threw the pair of pants that I had been holding and walked to the door.

I opened it and gazed down at the tear stained face of Mark. I knelt down next to him as he

flung his arms around my neck. Mark usually came to me when anything bad happened to him.

I really didn't see why, but it felt nice and I know he appreciated the time that the two of us spent

together, "What happened sweetie?" I asked as he removed his arms from around my neck.

"They b-broke my g-glasses." he managed to say between hiccups. "Who did?" I asked as I

raised an eyebrow. "S-some kids f-from school." I shook my head a bit as I stood up and took

Mark's hand in mine. Mark was the one who always seemed to get beat up. Maybe it was the

fact that he looked nothing like the rest of us. Or maybe because he was the quiet one. I

guided him down the hallway and towards dad's office. I softly knocked on the door as I ruffled

his hair a bit. He smiled up at me as dad's door swung open. "What?" he questioned as he

looked at me and Mark. "Someone broke Mark's glasses." I stated. Dad let out a small sigh as

he grabbed Mark's hand, pulling him into the office. "Thanks hun." he said as he gave me what

seemed to be a smile. I just nodded my head and head back to my room. I spotted Jake

standing at the top of the stairs, evil grin plastered on his face. I shook my head as I walked

back into my room, closing the door once more. I picked up the pair of pants again and studied

them in the mirror. 'These will have to do.' I thought. I checked them once more before setting

them back on the bed. I pulled out a black t-shirt and set it next to the pants. I felt something

crawling across my feet and looked down. I let out a loud, shrill, scream as I glanced down at the

huge spider that was sitting on the top of my feet. I quickly kicked my foot, hoping that the spider

would come off. I didn't look down at my foot as I ran out of my room. I raced down the hallway

to dad's office and pushed the door open. He glanced up from his papers and stared at me.

"What?" I shook my hands a bit, gazing down at my foot. The spider was gone. I let out a long

sigh as I flopped down into one of dad's chairs. "Jake put a spider in my room." Dad rolled his

eyes a bit as he stood up and walked out of the office, muttering to himself. I smiled as I stood

up and walked back to my bedroom. I saw Mark standing in front of my door, bent over. He

grinned up at me as he walked past, holding the spider in his cupped hands. I gave a small

shuder as I entered the bedroom, closing the door once more. I finished getting dressed and

walked out of the bedroom. I grinned as the twin's, Nigel and Kyle ran past. I rolled my eyes a

bit as I followed after them, yelling after them about not running. I sat down on the bottom step

and helped Jessica with a problem in some book that Mark had bought for her. I grinned as the

doorbell rang. I hopped up and raced to the door, yanking it open. "Hi." I smiled as I gazed at

one of the hottest guys in history.


End file.
